horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls
"Girls" is a 2018 song by Rita Ora featuring Cardi B, Bebe Rexha and Charli XCX. Lyrics Her name is Laura, we learned a lot, ah How to do it, like we do it like we wanna We just know, we just know I ain't one-sided, I'm open-minded I'm 50/50 and I'm never gonna hide it You should know, eh, you should know, ayy All summer, we've been in the 'Bu '68 Chevy with nothin' to do Just rollin' J's kush lovin' And last night, yeah, we got with the dude I saw him, he was lookin' at you So I said, "Hey" kush lovin' Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls Yeah, you know I tamed it, and then I named it I put the lion in the cage and then I laid with Her all night (All night), her all night, yeah I'm the hunter and she the prey, yeah I'm the thriller and the killer and the saviour Up all night, we up all night, yeah (Do it one more time) All summer, we've been in the 'Bu (Oh) '68 Chevy with nothin' to do Just rollin' J's, kush lovin' (Roll it out, roll it out) Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah) Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (You know that I do) Red wine, I just want to kiss girls, girls, girls Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah Oh, we can go up She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Rita, look, Cardi) Now I could be your lipstick, just for one night (One night) Girls just wanna have fun and have their funds right (Yeah) I mean, say my name, say my name, say my night (Say my name) It tastes good just rollin' off your tongue, right? (Hurrr) I put this MAC on your lips, so pucker up (Mwah) We ain't never heard of you 'cause you ain't done enough (No) And I don't gotta introduce myself (Cardi!) I'm too sexy, I seduce myself (Bardi!) Seven-figure, never need a nigga (Nope) I steal your bitch, have her down with the scissor Tonight, I don't want a dog, I want a kitten (Eeeow) I might French a girl from Great Britain Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Oh yeah) Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Uh, yeah) Sometimes, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Red wine, red wine) Red wine, I just wanna kiss girls, girls, girls (Oh, oh, oh) Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Down with me) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (She gettin' down with me, ahh) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Yeah) (Down with me, yeah) She likes what she likes (Aha) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Yeah) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah (Ah-ha) She gettin' down with me, yeah-ah Girls, girls, girls, girls, girls Hehehehe-aha (Hahahaha) Why it Sucks # It's just another painfully obvious bisexual anthem. # The lyrics are laughably bad and try to hard to relate to the LGBT community. # The song is offensive to lesbians and bisexual and was actually was condemned by several members of LGBT community. # The music video is just not good at all. # The features don't add anything to the song especially Cardi B, who sounds very annoying. Music Video Rita Ora - Girls ft. Cardi B, Bebe Rexha & Charli XCX (Official Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Rita Ora songs Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Bebe Rexha Songs Category:Charli XCX Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Pop Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists